Fairytale Blues
by FresianFire
Summary: My life is like a fairy tale. Rich father, evil stepmother, prince marries princess, all that jazz. Only problem is my sister is the princess and I am more of the pauper. I'm the one who trips at balls, falls off the prince's horse and land in mud, and punches any prince that tries to wake me up. Yea, that's me. But that doesn't mean I can't have my happy ending too...right?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My life felt like it was straight out of a fairytale. The kind where a poor girl finds out she is actually the daughter of a millionaire and gets to live in a beautiful mansion. That pretty much sums it up. The only problem is that I'm not the princess. The true princess was my sister.

Before I tell you my story I should probably tell you my name. Well my full name is Charlotte Woods but almost everyone call me Lottie. I personally hate the name Charlotte. It's not a bad name it's just really not me. Unlike my not matching name my sister's name is perfect for her. Her name is Estelle but anyone who is friends with her typically calls her Stella.

My sister and I are fraternal twins. Most people don't believe that because we are so different even though our faces are practically the same. While I was pretty my sister was beautiful. When I worked my butt off to get a B on a test, my sister got an A without even studying. I was pretty much a tomboy who always got into fights and didn't know when to shut up. My sister was soft spoken and girly, she knew her manners and was so kind to the point that it sort of made me mad at times. But, that's just how it was.

I still loved my sister and despite to constant comparisons I was happy to be me. I didn't have to worry such as things such as appearances since I would throw on an old baggy t-shirt and some jeans and I would be out the door in minutes instead of taking an hour to do my hair and make-up like my sister did. I also never had to worry about rejecting boys at school every day like my sister does. I don't even have time to be jealous though because I have my own plans.

While my sister spent every day being the school's princess I spent most of my time on the streets dancing. That's right; my obsession was hip hop dancing. While my sister had learned ballet and ballroom dancing I became enamored with the edgy fast paced side of dance. I spent most of my time out dancing than out partying and dating. I don't intend to brag but I'm pretty good if I don't say so myself.

Anyways you should probably know that in my family there is only my sister and I plus mom and dad. Well, we found out that he is not our actual dad but he still did raise us so therefor he is still dad. My sister and I got along well enough and although my parents showed clear favoritism towards my sister I can tell they still love me. I really didn't think much would ever change about our family till that one night.

Now in order to tell you the story I should probably start from the beginning. Now the true fairytale follows a girl named Estelle who suddenly gets rich and marries her prince but that's not what this story is about. This story is about me. It's about how my-not-princess-like-self tried to find my own happy ending. It's a lot easier said than done, but let's get started shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Try to be like the turtle - at ease in your own shell." Bill Copeland_

* * *

I know my story starts from the day I was born but let's face it; my life was pretty boring as a kid. Now it really begins when Stella and I were 16 years old, when we found out who our real birth dad was.

It started out as a normal day; waking up with horrible bed head, being almost late for school, and dancing with the guys in The Ally. The actual announcement happened at dinner. I knew something was up the moment I got back to school but didn't know what. Mom and dad were acting extremely jumpy and slightly nervous.

At first I thought that I was going to get into trouble but after going through all my recent escapades I realized I haven't really done something trouble worthy lately which is actually pretty rare. My next thought was that mom was pregnant since sitting through health class in school can start to make you think that anyone who is slightly panicky and is developing a slight bulge on their belly is pregnant, which would mean that I look pregnant after every big meal which is highly unreasonable. I decided to give up on worrying about it.

When we finally sat down for dinner I realized mom had cooked our favorite dishes which only confirmed my suspicions that something was up. When we first sat down mom asked us how our day was. My sister, Stella, then decided to go off on a five minute tale about what went on today and when she finished my parents looked to me for an answer. I simply said, "It was okay," because that was all it ever was. Not good and not bad, it was just okay, and I was fine with that.

My parents, giving up on trying to start an actual conversation with me, had then proceeded to talk about things going on in their lives and in the news. I began to wonder if maybe nothing was going to happen and it was all just my imagination. That's when the conversation took a turn.

"Stella. Lottie." My mom said while taking the time to look at both of us as she said our names, "your father and I have something we want to discuss with you." I called it, something was about to go down and although I was slightly worried about what was going to be discussed I still felt a bit smug at predicting that something was going to happen. That's one of the few things I can do that my sister cannot since she can be pretty dense about many things.

"Well I didn't ever really want to tell you this but due to the circumstances you are going to have to find out anyways so I will try to put this is the best way possible." She said with a slight nervous stutter and she began to gradually talk faster as her speech went on.

"Please know that your father and I love you guys both very much no matter what happens." She continued. I started to get more worried. What if they were getting a divorce? That's what it started to sound like.

"You should probably know that your father isn't actually your biological father." She blurted out that so fast that I had to take a second to process what she said in my head.

I almost spit out my drink and began to cough to prevent myself from choking on the water. Needless to say it wasn't my most graceful moment and I probably looked like a deer I headlights with grass hanging out of its mouth. Stella managed to look a lot more graceful with her response since she only managed a little gasp and the widening of her eyes. I looked at my dad for a second and he just sat there looking down at his plate with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"The truth is," she continued. "Your father married me when I was still pregnant. Before then he was just one of my friends but I didn't find out till after I got pregnant that he actually loved me and he was willing to be a father figure to my child, or my twins as we later found out."

I was truthfully still taking this all in and I couldn't help but wonder why is she telling this to us now? It seems like mom had read my thoughts because that's exactly what she had addressed next.

"Now I never originally planned to tell you this because I thought I would have nothing to do with your biological father so it was best that you never know. You see your biological father was considered a player, he definitely had money and he was quite handsome too. Of course, back in those days I was quite a looker too. Anyways I fell pretty hard for him but I knew his feeling for me were only temporary, he wasn't the type of guy to stay in one place for long. I decided to make the best of things anyways and just relax and live life for a while. That was, until I found out I was pregnant."

"Once I found out I panicked and just left without a word to anyone, I didn't even say goodbye to my parents. I figured that even if I told your biological father that it would just be a burden to him and he wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. Of course, your father followed me and confessed his love for me and we decided to start a family together. I truthfully don't regret a single part of it at all but the reason I am bringing it up is because your biological father has just recently contacted me and now that he knows of your girl's existence he wants to be a part of your life too if you are willing to accept him."

I didn't really feel like it was such a big deal and the concept of having another side to my family seemed sort of like a cool idea but I couldn't help but feel almost as if I had lost trust in my parents a little. It sort of felt like that safety net of blood ties was sort of gone but there was something in my head that just told me to keep calm and that this was just another adventure. Stella on the other hand seemed to still be having a little trouble taking it all in and she was starting to get teary eyed which usually meant I would have to listen to another rant on her emotions and feelings tonight instead of having time to deal with mine. Anyways, I didn't have much time to think about that before mom decided to announce even more complications.

"Your biological fathers name is Jason Baudin. We have been talking recently and he really would like you girls to go and live with him. Normally I would be against this but I think it may be for the best. He makes a lot of money and can afford thing for you girls that we just can't. He is willing to pay your tuition to a prestigious academy over where he lives. He doesn't have any other children so it's just him and his wife so I really think he is sincere about this. The only problem is that he lives in Japan right now but you two are both almost fluent in Japanese for whenever we sent you to your grandparents' house in Japan. I hope you girls would be at least willing to meet him and talk this through."

At that point my sister stood up and said, "No! I don't want to go live with someone else; I want to stay with you guys!" She then ran out of the room as she started to sob.

I sighed. Truthfully it didn't sound like a bad idea. I had always sort of wanted a change in my lifestyle and although this announcement was shocking and a little disheartening I didn't really have anything to hold me back. I didn't have a boyfriend or any best friends to hold me back, I only had a few friends who I hung out with but never took the time to really get to know. Japan is definitely a big change and although meeting a stranger and calling him dad might be awkward I was a little curious. Mom also said he had a lot of money so I wondered if maybe this was an opportunity to live a little differently. Maybe I could get quality dance lessons there. My first obstacle though was convincing my sister which shouldn't be too hard because by now I am a master at handling "our little princess".

I stood up and took one last look at my parents' faces. They looked sad but slightly relieved that that was over with. "I will go handle Stella." I said. I left the room to head into my room that I shared with Stella. Maybe we will each have our own rooms in Japan, or even better would be our own bathrooms.

Anyways, the rest of my story then pretty much went along the lines of me calming down Stella and convincing her that Japan doesn't seem like such a bad idea and that having another family meant more love to share, for her at least. The next day Stella did a 180 degree turn around and she was excited and ready for an adventure. We immediately started planning our trip and Stella even sent a letter to out biological father saying stuff about us and how we can't wait to meet him and his wife, although she signed my name on it too without my permission. After that we all lived happily ever after, the end, not. Next thing we knew we were on our way to Japan and that's where all the real action happens.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Both within the family and without, our sisters hold up our mirrors: our images of who we are and of who we can dare to be." Elizabeth Fishel_

* * *

I never really liked planes. It's not that I am afraid of flying or anything I just dislike taking trips in airplanes, bad thing just always happen to me in planes and airports. When planning the move to Japan we had the option of going by boat or plane and since I get sea sick easily and the boat would take a lot longer I agreed to go on the plane.

The flight to Japan went on pretty smoothly at least except for a few embarrassing moments. For example, at the airport, after saying goodbye to mom and dad, Stella and I decided to celebrate by getting a giant king sized bag of M&Ms. There must have been like 1,000 M&Ms in there.

So as we were sitting in the plane waiting for it to start moving I decided to open the bag of M&Ms. Of course, being the klutz that I am, accidentally spilled it onto the floor, all of it. I sort of panicked and got sad at the loss of my M&Ms. You see, I was sitting in the middle seat and my sister had the window seat, there was also some large old man who we didn't know sitting in the aisle seat. The man had proceeded to fall asleep immediately after sitting down which would pose as a problem later when I had to go to the bathroom and he would not wake up and give me room to get by.

Anyways, in my panic of spilling M&Ms all over the floor I decided that in order to not get into trouble I would hide the M&M bag in the pocket in front of Mr. Sleepy sitting next to me. Stella of course saw everything and gave me a funny look but I only put my finger in front of my mouth and signaled for her to be quiet. I then proceeded to sit there nervously trying to look busy just as the plane began to move.

Our seat was in the very front of the plane right behind the first class seating which meant that it was a long way to the back. Our plane was stopped on the runway and it was only a matter of seconds before take-off. I was gripping the armrest tightly and I looked down at the M&Ms one last time and realized what would happen as soon as we take off. I looked at Stella and saw that she was looking at the M&Ms too and she also realized what was about happen.

Then the plane started to move and started to speed up really fast for takeoff. I watched in horror and in slight amusement when all of the M&Ms on the floor began to roll towards the back of the plane and you could see M&Ms rolling down the aisle and under people's seats. I could hear Stella laughing really hard besides me and I couldn't help but start to laugh really hard too. Although my laugh sounded like a donkey and she managed to keep a soft feminine laugh even though we were both almost crying with laughter.

When the flight attendant came by later and saw the empty bag in Mr. Sleepy's seat pocket she gave him a disapproving look that didn't seem to affect the still sleeping man. It was at that point where I did my best to intimidate Stella's innocent look but I still think she suspected something. I guess you can say it was a long ride. (A/N:Yea that story actually happened to me.)

Now back to the story! Stella and I finally got to see our actual father for the first time in our life once we arrived in Japan. I figured he would be waiting to greet us at the airport but I was wrong. When we got off the plane and headed to baggage claim we saw an old man in a black suit holding up a sign that said Estelle and Charlotte Woods. Stella and I exchanged a look and we weren't totally sure that that person was our father. He looked a little too old and not nearly as handsome as our mom made our real father out to be. He also looked extremely out of place.

We walked over to him and introduced ourselves and found out that he was actually a butler that worked for our father and he was sent to pick us up. He even carried our luggage for us which was really nice.

When we went out to the front of the airport there was a limo waiting for us. An actual limo! I had never ridden in a limo in my life. Stella's prom date last year got a limo for them so this wasn't as big of deal for her but I was so excited I squealed. I sort of attracted some attention from those around me and Stella gave me a look that told me that I was embarrassing her so I stopped and tried my to act cool when getting in the limo but I was still excited on the inside.

After an awesome 20 minute limo ride we finally arrived at our destination which was even more wow worthy than the limo. Our father's house was huge. It probably was like a 6 bed, 5 bathroom house and the yard was also really pretty. The fact that I was going to be living there for at least a full year seemed like a dream come true. At least this time Stella showed the same level of excitement as I did.

The butler led us in through the main doors and we found out that the house was just as great inside as it was outside. He told us to have a seat in the living room and that Mr. Baudin would be down in a second. We barely had time to take in our surroundings when the man who is supposedly our father entered the room soon followed by his wife.

Jason Boudin was a man who did not seem to be affected by age. He walked with the confidence of a 20 year old instead of a 40 year old man. He had a friendly smile and a twinkle in his eye yet there was a certain air of sophistication around him that made him seem like he was the type of person you would want as your friend and not your enemy.

Mrs. Boudin, or Amelia Boudin, on the other hand looked like a woman who has never worked a day in her life. She looked like she could have been my older sister. I would say she could be anywhere between 29 and 32 years old. Her nose was definitely the result of plastic surgery and she had on a lot of make-up to say the least. My first thoughts were that she was a gold digger but I figured she might be nice and maybe she has some sort of motherly instinct. I would later learn that there was no motherly instinct in that woman at all.

Upon their entrance, Stella immediately flew at "dad" and hugged him while saying how nice it was to finally meet him while she was on the verge of crying. This just seemed all too ironic to me since it was coming from the girl who had been saying that she doesn't need another father and that she was never going to move just 3 weeks ago. I, on the other hand, was not that good with emotional greetings so I stood in the back and awkwardly waved and said hi.

"You must be Estelle." He said to Stella who was still hugging him to the point where it looked like she was trying to squeeze him to death. He then turned to look at me and said, "And you must be Charlotte."

"I go by Lottie." I said bluntly.

He just laughed and said, "Well it looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."

He then managed to pry Stella off of him and we all sat down on the couch at began to just talk about our lives, except for Mrs. Boudin who left after her introduction. That day I learned about how my dad inherited his position of CEO at a pharmaceutical company and even about our family history. I have to admit that it was pretty interesting and as the day went on things got less and less awkward. It was that night that we would learn that school starts even earlier in Japan so Stella and I had to go register for school two days after we had moved which was sort of hectic but the fact that we were going to one of the top private schools, or Ouran Academy I think it was, made it seem better.

Although the move is what initiated the change in my life it is all the things that begin to start happening after that shape the story. I would have to learn that the life of the rich and famous isn't all candy and sunshine but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with it.


	4. Chapter 4

_"If we don't change, we don't grow. If we don't grow, we aren't really living." Gail Sheehy_

* * *

The next chapter in my story starts with that horrid 6 o'clock wake up and my first time seeing my new school. Let me just start off by saying that I hate mornings. I never understood why people could actually enjoy mornings. My sister was a morning person who could wake up looking like she had just taken a short nap on the softest cushions in the world and didn't manage to mess up her hair in any way. I on the other hand was the Grinch after waking up and I probably looked like I slept in a chicken coop. It was frustrating to say the least.

Well, it was only a few days after moving in with our actual father and Stella and I adjusted quite well. We got along pretty well with our father, better than I expected at least. I have to say he sort of reminded me of myself at times, things that I know I didn't get from mom were found somewhere in him. The only difference was that he actually had manners and class, most of the time anyways. He would also scold me just like mom would whenever I wasn't acting like a "lady" but he always played it off as if he was joking. I knew it was because he didn't want me to hate him and it was too early in the forming of our bond for me to actually get mad at him.

Anyways, it was the day we were supposed to go talk to the headmaster of our new school and register for classes and whatever. Apparently it wasn't like normal schools and as time went on I would find out how much of an understatement that was.

My father was so rich that I even had maids to help me pick out my outfits even though I ended up picking my own old grungy clothes anyways. Dad always offered to buy me new clothes but I just couldn't wrap my brain around seeing me in girly clothes. I wasn't good with that sort of change. I could change families and countries but I couldn't change my wardrobe or even my personality. But other than that I was living the life.

So the maids helped me get up and get dressed. I was forced to wear more presentable clothes; a skirt was the fanciest they could get me to go. I then went downstairs to meet the rest of the family and I first saw my sister at the table. She was looking, as my mom would normally say, "bright eyed and bushy tailed" which pretty much meant wide awake.

Mrs. Boudin was at the table, reading a magazine. Even after only a few days I could tell that we weren't getting along well any time soon. She would often give me disapproving looks but the weirdest thing was that I think she disliked Stella more than me. That was sort of hard to imagine since almost everyone I have ever met likes Stella more than me, it was just an inevitable fact I have come to deal with. I wasn't sure that I was right about that but she often would give Stella even worse glares than she gave me and she would often say some mean things to her but in the nicest voice and since Stella was a pretty naïve person she didn't really catch on to it for quite some time but I think she is starting to sense it now.

I had just sat down next to Stella who gave me a cheerful "Good morning, Lottie" when dad walked in and joined us at the table. He gave Mrs. Boudin a kiss on the cheek as he went to sit down next to her and she smiled at him but that smile quickly turned into a frown when she faced forward again and saw me looking towards them.

"Morning girls." Dad greeted. We both responded with greetings, Stella sounding enthusiastic and I just sounded tired.

"Ready to go see your new school today? I guarantee you're going to love it!" dad said.

We both nodded yes and half an hour later that's exactly what we were doing.

When we first pulled up to the school we both had the same reaction we did when we first saw the house. We were amazed and excited. The school was huge and beautiful. It was hard to believe it was actually a school and not some 5 star hotel or something.

Dad escorted us all the way to the headmaster's office and he told us that the headmaster was actually an old school friend of his so he wanted to say hi. The meeting with the headmaster went surprisingly well. We were in and out of there pretty fast and the headmaster was nicer than I thought he would be, then again he was a friend of dads so he might not be that nice all the time.

There was no one around school since school didn't start for another week but I did manage to catch a few teachers around. Dad had left for the car already and he gave us some time to walk around the school and familiarize ourselves with the campus. It was hard to do since the campus was so big.

"Hey, Lottie, are you looking forward to going to a new school? I am sort of nervous. What if people here don't like foreigners? What if I don't make any new friends?" Stella nervously asked me while walking through the hallway.

I rolled my eyes at her. Stella was always doubting herself. Not that she would tell many people other than me since she did actually care about her reputation. The only thing was that I had trouble not laughing at how ironic that sounds. Stella could always make friends no matter where she went so she was really freaking out over nothing.

"Don't worry about it," I said to her, "There are tons of foreigners going to this school and I am sure you will make friends immediately."

"That's easy for you to say. You are great at making new friends." She responded.

I scoffed. I don't see how she thinks I am the one who makes friends quicker since my only friends were pretty much people who asked me if I want to hang out with them because they want me on their sports team, they want to dance with me, or most likely they want to be my friend to get close to Stella.

Before I can respond to that with one of my typical sarcastic remarks Stella announces that she has to go to the bathroom. I gave her one of those "Now? Really?" looks. I sighed and said, "I think I saw one back down that hall way and to the left."

"Thanks!" she yelled and she immediately sprinted off down the hallway. I stood there with nothing to do and decided that I would check out the hallway on the opposite side and Stella could just call me on my cell if she needs me.

I got to the other end of the hallway when I saw something lying on the floor. I was curious and I went to take a closer look at it. It was just a small black box but it had sort of a creepy look to it. I decided to pick it up to see what it was.

Just as I picked it up somewhat tapped on my shoulder and scared me. I let out a decent scream and probably jumped two feet in the air. I slowly turned my head to see what scared me. What I found was a boy dressed in an all-black robe with a scary aura around him. It didn't help calm my nerves at all.

"May I have that box back?" the scary looking boy asked in what I considered was a scary voice. Well the fact that he just wanted his box back sort of calmed me down and now that I realized this was an actual human I felt comfortable enough to just hand him the box.

"Umm…what is it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's a mystery box for the Black Magic Club." The boy replied.

"Black Magic Club?" I accidentally uttered. We sure didn't have such a club at my old school.

"Oh yes, I am Nekozawa, the president of the Black Magic Club. You must be a new student, you should drop by once school starts. We will even give you a free voodoo doll on your first visit. Every member gets their own crystal ball when they join." Nekozawa said.

"Umm…I'll think about it." I said, although unsure how exactly to respond to that. Well I sure wasn't going to visit them but I was too scared to let him know that.

I turned away from the shadow man and looked out the window to avoid making eye contact with the strange boy. That's when I saw her, Stella that is, on the opposite corridor through the windows. She was talking with a boy about a foot taller than her and from what I saw he looked pretty handsome.

"Who's that?" I asked myself out loud while scooting closer to the window to get a better view.

"Who?" Nekozawa asked which caused me to jump again because I though he had already left.

"Oh, that is Francis DeVoy. He is the 3rd prince of some country or something. I have a voodoo doll of him if you are interested in making a curse against him." He said.

"Uh, no thank you." I awkwardly responded.

I looked back at the two once more. They seemed to be having a pretty lively conversation and I could see my sister was smiling widely and laughing. Well isn't that just great. My sister is over there talking to an actual prince while I am stuck over here with a weirdo. At the time I didn't think too much of it but that day played a bigger role in my story than I thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

_Experience is a good school. But the fees are high." Heinrich Heine_

* * *

Not much happened since that day when we first toured our new school. Of course I questioned Stella about the guy she meet in the hallway but all she would do is blush and say that he just helped her when she got lost. I didn't bother questioning her too much since I didn't expect too much at the time.

Anyways it was exactly a week after our fist visit to the school when we actually got to start attending Ouran. It was a bittersweet moment. I liked the idea of exploring my new environment, especially when it was a whole lot better than our old school, and meeting new people. The only thing I didn't like about the school was the learning part. I have a horrible attention span so falling asleep during class is common for me and homework is a total mood killer.

So on the first day of school I decided to wake up extra early to get ready. The only problem is that my extra early is about half an hour later than Stella's idea of extra early. By the time I woke up Stella had already taken a shower and was in the process of doing her hair and finishing her make-up. That would probably take another 30 minutes for her to finish. Thankfully we had separate bathrooms in our new house.

It didn't take me long to get ready since we had school uniforms so I didn't have to go through the process of picking out an outfit. The downside was that the uniform was diffidently not something I would wear out of my own free will but who was I to complain to a bunch of rich people who don't really care about my opinions. Stella on the other hand actually liked the uniform. It was very princess-like and more her style than mine.

I should also mention that when we visited with the headmaster our dad requested that we be in the same class but I spoke up and asked if we could be in separate classes instead. Stella looked at me with a somewhat confused and hurt look. I explained that we would make friends easier if we were separate and we needed to work on being independent. My real reason was that whenever I am in the same class as Stella, which is almost all the time, she gets all the attention and I sort of go unnoticed and I was hoping that would change with a new school and everything.

So my wish was granted and Stella and I are in separate classes. Stella got put in 2-A and I got put in 2-B. Stella slowly came to terms with the fact we were going to be in different classes since she was really pouty about it at first. She just doesn't seem to realize that she sort of steals the spotlight.

So back to the first day of school. I first felt really awesome arriving to school in a limo but it didn't take long to realize that almost everyone shows up in a limo or a really nice car. We pretty much blended in with the incoming freshman but we weren't freshman which was kind of confusing. Thanks to our exploration the day before it didn't take us long to find our classes so Stella and I said our goodbyes and I promised Stella that I would go visit her at lunch so that she wasn't lonely, which I highly doubt will happen but I agreed anyways.

So after leaving Stella I made my way to my classroom. The teacher seemed nice enough, it was a young lady who I would later find out just recently got engaged and she would constantly start talking about her fiancé during lessons. There were quite an odd assortment of students in my class; arrogant people, nerds, princesses, and normal looking people who didn't have such a normal background.

When I first arrived I immediately took a seat in the row that was second to last. I was watching other people enter the room and interact with each other when I got a bad feeling as if someone was watching me. I heard someone take a seat behind me and I wanted to turn around and look but my instincts told me not to.

Sadly, curiosity killed the cat and I looked anyways. I slowly turned and looked at the person sitting behind me. Oddly enough I wasn't surprised to find that black cloaked boy sitting there looking at me. He was probably the last person in the school I wanted to sit by so I felt like I was crying on the inside due to the irony of my bad luck.

"We meet again." The cloaked boy said mysteriously. I think I remember him saying that his name was Nekozawa but I think mysterious cloaked boy suits him better.

"Umm...hi?" I said. I wasn't sure how I should react to that so I just continued to look puzzled.

Thankfully my luck had improved since the teacher had gone to the front of the class and was trying to get everyone's attention. I quickly turned back around towards the teacher and made it look like I was paying attention.

Nothing exciting really happened during class and I was really just looking forwards to lunch so I can check out how things are going on Stella's side. Just as the teacher dismissed us for lunch Nekozawa once again approached me and he started trying to convince me to join his stupid club again. I immediately came up with some excuse to get me out of there and if I didn't want to visit Stella before I certainly did now.

So I made my way down the hallway and into class 2-A. I had to peak my head in to see where she was and she was sitting towards the front with her chair turned around to face the two guys sitting behind her. Just as I had suspected she made new friends pretty quick. I decided to go over to her anyways because first of all I did promise to see her and I am not one to break promises and also because anything was better than being forced to go talk to that dark guy who insists that I visit the Black Magic Club because there must be something about me that screams Black Magic Club material to him.

I made my way over to Stella and she looked up at me just as I got near her. The two boys she was with looked up as well. They were both very handsome which was what I expected of Stella, she always gets the best guys in school. Too bad for her this school happens to have a lot of princess type girls. At least there were a lot of so called "princes" around too. One of the boys there was blond with unusually purple eyes. The other had black hair and wore glasses.

"Oh, hi! Guys this is my sister Lottie. We're twins, can you tell? Lottie, this is Tamaki and Kyoya. They were just telling me about their club. I told them we would check it out after school." Stella said while cheerfully introducing everyone.

The one named Kyoya just nodded his head as a greeting and I did the same back.

The blond one named Tamaki actually got up out of his seat and kissed my hand while saying, "Nice to meet you, princess."

I didn't know whether to laugh or gag. Truthfully I was flattered at the attention but it was way too cheesy to be serious so I immediately pulled my hand back.

"Thanks but I'm no princess." I said with the straightest face and best monotone voice I could keep.

Stella giggled and responded, "Sorry, he is a bit of a flirt."

"So what was the club you were talking about?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"A Host Club!" Stella said cheerfully as if there was nothing wrong with her answer.

I almost had the same reaction as before, stuck somewhere between gagging and laughing. "Excuse me?" I spit out.

That's when Tamaki tried to make his way back into the conversation by saying, "Yes! The Host Club is a bunch of handsome rich men with lots of free time on their hands entertaining a bunch of rich women who also have a bunch of free time on their hands."

Before he could say anymore I interrupted him and bluntly said, "Umm...no thank you. I don't actually have the time and money to spend on such activities so Stella can just go without me."

"What are you talking about silly? Of course you do. Aren't you forgetting we are rich now too? And I personally think it's a great idea." Stella said cheerfully. Clearly she wasn't taking the hint.

"Oh and I'm sure you will like it too." she continued much to my embarrassment, "Maybe you can work on talking with boys! You were just saying how you don't know how to flirt with guys so maybe you can practice."

By this time I am completely embarrassed and my face is probably red. As much as I love my sister and I know she means well, I really hate her right now.

The blond guy looks like a total idiot so he wasn't really listening to what Stella just said but the guy with the glasses was smirking so I knew he was laughing on the inside.

"Besides I already said you were going so I will meet you outside your classroom after school." Stella said with decisiveness. She sure did know how to get what she wants.

"Be sure to show up early so I can explain how the club works and introduce you to everyone. The first time is on the house." Tamaki explained enthusiastically.

Right after that the bell rang and I had to reluctantly leave without getting another word into the conversation. It looks like my luck that day had run out and I had thought to myself that things couldn't possibly get worse but you all know what happens when someone thinks those words right?


	6. Chapter 6

_"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing." Goerge Bernard Shaw_

* * *

**A/N: ****I put up a poll on my profile asking who you guys (the readers) think Lottie should end up with. So please vote because it helps give me ideas for the story.**

* * *

It was immediately as soon as the bell rang that I got up and slowly gathered my things in the slight hope that Stella would get impatient and give up on the idea of checking out the Host Club. My small hope had been crushed when I had looked up to see Stella waiting at the door for me and giving me the signal to hurry up.

I made my way over to her but after my fist few steps I felt someone tug on my sleeve and looked back to see that Nekozawa guy. The fact that he was touching me sent a shiver down my spine and not the good butterfly kind of shiver but the one you get when you realize someone is stalking you. I did my best to keep a straight face and I felt that for once I actually wanted to go to the Host Club, at least as an excuse to get out of here.

"Come to the…" he started.

I didn't even let him finish before I shrugged him off and said, "Sorry, my sister is waiting for me and she is the impatient type."

I walked back towards the door, a little faster that time. Once I reached Stella she didn't even spare time for greetings before she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. She then went off into an elaborate story about how her day went and by the time she asked how my day went we had already arrived at the designated place so I settled with a simple, "It was okay."

We were early like we promised and we didn't waste too much time outside of the door before we barged in and braced ourselves for what we might find.

It was worse than I thought. We were instantly hit by a wave of flowers and were greeted with a big "Welcome". When the flowers and lights cleared there were a few guys gathered in the middle of the room in a somewhat cheesy pose.

I saw the two boys that Stella had introduced me to earlier and 5 other guys that I had not seen before. The blond one who was called Tamaki if I remember correctly got up and walked towards us.

"It's nice to see you two princesses again." He said. I raised an eyebrow at the 'princess' comment again but kept my mouth shut and let him continue. "Welcome to our lovely Host Club. Let me introduce our hosts to you ladies. You already met Kyoya, the cool type. There is also Haruhi, the natural type."

He pointed at a short brunette buy who gave a small wave. He looked oddly normal and out of place between the flashy boys. Also a bit feminine but maybe that's the type they needed.

"There is Hunny-sempai, the cute type." Tamaki introduced while pointing to a short blonde haired boy who waved at us energetically. He looked a lot younger than us but by the way Tamaki introduced him must mean that he is older. Stella clearly didn't pick up on that older part since she whispered in my ear, "What a cute little boy," in a tone that she usually talks in when talking to/about little kids. I wondered if he would be offended if he heard that but he must have some confidence in his looks if he's with a Host Club and let's just say the stuffed bunny he was holding didn't help.

"There is Mori-sempai, the wild type." Tamaki introduced an extremely tall black haired guy. The black haired guy just nodded and I could even tell by looking at him that he wasn't much of a talker. My guess is that Stella would call him intimidating yet its usually that type of guy that she locks around her fingers all the time. Even if she doesn't realize it Stella is a bit of a flirt.

"And there is the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They are the little devils." He said pointing to the two red heads. The both smirked and waved. One had his hand slung over the others shoulder and the other had his hand wrapped around the other waist. I could tell they must be pretty close.

I always considered Stella and I close but not really that close. She was my sister and nothing could change that. Even though she often gave me some inferiority complexes she had actually always been there for me. She would be the person who would sit down next to me and share food and talk with me even if she had a better offer and it's not really cool to be eating lunch with your unpopular sister.

Finally the attention turned back to us and Stella introduced herself first. "Well, my name is Estelle, but you can just call me Stella. Everyone does. I look forward to getting to know you all." She then smiled and did a little curtsy in her dress that reminded me just how much of a princess sort of girl she is and how much she fits in here and I just don't.

Their eyes turned towards me and I awkwardly introduced myself too. "Umm…well my real name is Charlotte but I prefer to go by Lottie. And…uh…it's nice to meet you guys?"

"Well, then Estelle and Charlotte…"Tamaki starts.

I immediately cut him off and correct him. "It's Lottie." I corrected.

"But Charlotte is such a beautiful name, very fitting for a princess such as you." Tamaki says, going into princely mode.

"Yea, but it just doesn't suit me so I prefer Lottie." I explain.

"Clearly you can't see how much that beautiful name suits a princess like you who is beautiful inside and out." Tamaki says charmingly.

"Clearly you can't see that you really don't actually know me." I said bluntly and a little rudely I will admit.

I was getting sick with all of the cheesy lines that probably don't mean a thing to him since he is doing this for money after all and I just don't see the need for him to try to flatter me because I am not stupid enough to actually fall for that. I did feel a little bad when I saw Tamaki looking slightly dejected but I figured that I might have damaged his ego a bit and I know how guys hate that.

Stella sensed my raising anger and quickly changed the subject. "So, how does this work again?"

Tamaki goes back into princely mode after slightly freezing up after my last comment. "Well, first you get to choose who you want as your host this evening. And then you get to join them at their table and have a wonderful conversation while being served tea and treats."

At this point other members of the Host Club decided to make their way into the conversation, mainly the twins. One snuck up on Stella's left and one snuck up on my right.

"Obviously twins belong with twins." They both said in unison, an act that Stella and I never completely mastered. The both grinned at us in a mischievous way and the one closest to me stuck his tongue out at Tamaki.

"No!" Yells Tamaki, getting flustered over the twins intervention and making it obvious that they were not his favorite club members, "Sweet little girls should not be contaminated by your wickedness and the fact that you are both twins has nothing to do with their taste in men."

Tamaki's outburst had no effect on Stella who somehow could relate to the twins logic so she announced, "Yea! Lottie and I will go with the twins today."

Clearly I had no say in the matter, which was fine by me since I really don't want anything to do with these people but Stella seemed to be having fun so I figured I should relax a bit.

Stella's statement seemed to have the same effect of a giant boulder landing on Tamaki since he looked super put out and went into what the currently laughing twins called 'his emo corner' where he sat in fetal position with a dark aura surrounding him.

I felt a little bit sorry for him but I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics, fake or not.

So the twins dragged us over to their table and introduced themselves individually. I sort of picked up on which one is Kaoru and which one is Hikaru but I wasn't too sure. I figured it would be easy since I was a twin myself but I had to concentrate pretty hard to find differences.

Soon the doors were opened and tons of girls flooded in to join the hosts and a few girls joined us at our table so I took the chance to memorize some of the girls at our school too.

Over all I though this whole meet and great situation was pretty boring for me but then I remember that sometimes the boring stuff is just as much a part of your story as the exciting stuff. And let me tell you, the first day of school was a very long day and if I had known what was to happen I wouldn't have jinxed myself by thinking I was bored.


	7. Chapter 7

"_If you don't stand for something, you will fall for anything." Malcolm X_

* * *

"It's time to play the Which One Is Hikaru Game!" the twins exclaimed after coming out in identical hats.

I groaned. I had been with those two for 10 minutes already and although I can't exactly say I was bored, it was getting pretty annoying. I didn't exactly need the constant reminder on how not like twins Stella and I are.

This was actually the second time I had watched them do that stupid game. The difference was that this time the game targeted my sister, who was a lot more excited at the concept than I was. Just when I thought I had figured out which twin was which, they started this stupid game that confused me. I figured something has to be wrong with this game but I couldn't figure out what.

I watched Stella take her time in deciding which one is Hikaru. I would have guessed the one on the left since that one just has more of a 'you'll never guess it right' look.

"I think it's that one!" Stella says confidently while pointing at the left twin. My first thought was that maybe we have some of that twin telepathy after all.

"Wrong!" says the one on the left and then both twins lough. Stella looks a little dejected but I was completely confused. It took me a little bit to process but I was pretty sure that the voice of the one who said "wrong" belonged to the one who introduced himself as Hikaru. That's when it clicked.

"No. She's right." I said smugly, happy that I had figured out the trickster's trick. Both twins stopped laughing and looked at me with a half shocked expression.

It was exactly at that moment when Haruhi walked by with a tray of tea cups and he happened to have overheard. He let out a feminine chuckle and said, "looks like she figured out your trick."

The both pouted and one let out a 'humph'. Haruhi walked away and my sister started celebrating the fact that she was actually right. The one who I figured out was Hikaru sent me a glare and I figured I wouldn't be their favorite customer since I called them out on their trick but I didn't really care. Anyways, twins should be able to find differences in other twins. I would almost consider it common courtesy but oh well.

After that little incident things sort of went back to normal for another 10 minutes. The group joked, ate, flirted, and all that jazz. Eventually though I felt like I needed a breather and I got up and excused myself. I then decided that instead of walking out into the hallways and getting lost I would sneak into the backroom and check it out.

I know that sneaking around isn't the best habit but I was curious. Curiosity may have killed the cat but at least he has 8 lives left. Or in my case, I would probably have like four lives left.

I make my way into the back room when I believed no one was watching and looked around. I found a mini kitchen and a dressing room with an odd assortment of clothes. I picked up one outfit that turned out to be some sort of maid outfit. I wondered who the heck would wear such a thing in an all-boys club.

I heard a small chuckle behind me that scared me and I sort of jumped in place before turning around. Turns out it was that Kyoya guy from earlier and he had a small smirk on his face since he caught me snooping around in the back.

I think my cat only has three lives left now.

"You can try that on if you want. I'm not sure it's your size though." He said.

I was confused for a second but then I looked down and found that I was still holding on to that maid costume. I blushed a bit and put it back on the shelf.

"I'll pass." I paused a bit before continuing, "Umm…sorry for coming back here. Guests probably aren't allowed to but I was just being really nosy. Anyways, I'm really sorry. I will get out of here immediately."

"It's okay we have nothing to hide anyways." He said in a voice that gave me the impression that they did have something to hide.

"Take your time." He said before leaving.

I sighed now that I didn't have to worry about being caught anymore. Being caught once is usually enough. And since he pretty much gave me permission to be back here I might as well continue my search for something interesting.

Turns out they must have a lot of theme related days because they had a bunch of theme costumes and a surprising amout of girls clothes for a boys club but I didn't really care enough to wonder why. Something are just better left unexplained.

I barely got enough time to look through most of the clothes when I heard Haruhi come in. Since I had nothing to really worry about and Haruhi seemed nice and normal I greeted him enthusiastically despite the confused look on his face.

"Kyoya said I could look around." I explained even though he technically didn't say that.

"Oh." He said and went back to refilling the tea and coffee cups.

I studied him while he worked and he looked even more feminine up close. Not to mention his voice was pretty high. My mind could only think of two answers.

"Umm…Haruhi? Can I ask you a question?" I said uneasily.

"Yea?" He said without turning around.

"Are you gay or a girl?" I just blurted out. I then mentally slapped myself for saying something so bluntly when it was such a delicate subject and I could be wrong.

Haruhi paused for a second and started laughing before turning around to face me. For a second I was about to be embarrassed because I thought that Haruhi was going to say that I was wrong.

"You can't say anything okay? Truth is I'm a girl but I am working here to pay off my debt. I don't really care if people find out or anything but it would be a lot harder to pay off my debt then." She explained nonchalantly.

I relaxed a bit now that I knew I was not making a fool of myself. She seemed like a nice person and I wanted to know the whole story but I figured that could wait since it looked like she needed to get back to work.

"Interesting." I simply said. "Well, anyways I won't tell anyone but we should hang out sometime and you can tell me the whole story. And maybe I will request you tomorrow to help you out with your debt."

"Yea. That would be great." She smiled and left. I wondered if I had just made my first (female?) friend at school. I considered telling Stella about what just happened but she wasn't the best at keeping secrets. She is way too honest but I guess I would prefer her like that instead of having a lying, back-stabbing sister.

I turned back to the room and figured was done snooping around. I started to make my way towards the door when I though I heard someone call my name. I turned around to where I though the sound came from but it was only a wall.

"That was odd." I thought out loud. I turned back around and took a step forward when I heard what sounded almost like a sliding door opening behind me. This time I didn't turn towards the sound and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. My muscles tensed as I told myself in my mind that I was just imagining things and in a few seconds I will turn around and nothing will be there.

I waited for a few seconds and nothing happened so I slowly started to turn my head but just as my head turned halfway around I felt something grab me and something went over my eyes making my vision go black. The only thing I caught a glimpse of was cream colored fabric in front of my face before my vision went all black.

I started to scream but I felt a hand cover my mouth and the only thing I could think of at the moment was that I managed to live in a city with a high crime rate for most of my life without anything happening to me but as soon as I start going to a rich school with an expensive security system I get kidnapped. Just my luck.

I remember that it didn't take long for my fear and surprise to kick in and I slowly slipped unconscious.

**A/N: Any guesses who the kidnapper is? ;) Oh, and the poll is now officially up, I didn't realize that it wasn't on my profile after posting that other chapter so please vote, it cures boredom for 10 seconds. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_"I refuse to join any club that would have me as a member." Groucho Marx_

* * *

The only thing I remember after fainting was waking up, finding out that I am uncomfortably tied to a chair, and blinking my eyes open to find my kidnapper starting at me. I really should have known. My kidnapper was none other than Nekozawa, or my own personal shadow stalker. This dark room I am in I can only assume to be the Black Magic Club he talks so much about.

So I just sat there staring at Nekozawa as he stared at me expectantly like he was waiting for me to say something. Well, he is the kidnapper in this situation so shouldn't he say something. I just continued to stare at him blankly with visions of me beating him up run through my mind. After another minute of no one saying anything I gave up and spoke.

"So, are you going to untie me or am I supposed to be a room decoration." I said in my best monotone voice.

"If I untie you, you will run away." He said. So, I admit that that was sort of my plan but in my defense it seems like a sensible thing to do and he should just untie me anyways.

I sighed. "So what do you want?"

"You should join the Black Magic Club." He states.

"And is there a certain reason why you are persistently asking me to join the Black Magic Club or am I just a random target." I said wondering why it had to be me of all people. Maybe he can sense my bad luck since I seem to be having a lot of it today.

"It is clear you are knowledgeable in Black Magic. After all, you are wearing that spirit charm necklace." He says eerily pointing to the necklace that I even forgot I was wearing.

The necklace was actually a gift from mom that she gave to both Stella and me for good luck. I wear it a lot since I like it and it reminds me of mom but Stella doesn't really wear hers because she doesn't think it's that fashionable and it doesn't go well with our uniform but I wore it anyways.

"Oh this thing? It was a gift. I don't really know anything about a spirit charm or whatever." I said trying to persuade him that I am actually very useless.

He looked put out for a second but the he looked fine. It sort of reminded me of what Tamaki did earlier with his mood swings.

"But Beelzenef senses that you have stong spiritual power." He says in his creepy voice once again.

"Beelzenef?" I asked unsure of whether I really wanted him to answer or not.

He then pulls out his other hand from under his cloak and I look at this creepy cream colored hand puppet with cat like eyes. I realized that I might have gotten a glimpse of that puppet before I was blindfolded when he kidnapped me.

"Okay." I said. I was getting tired of the whole situation and at this point I just wanted to give in and go home. "So what would I have to do if I joined your club."

He started to look excited and said, "You would only have to attend club meetings once a week but your welcome to stop by the club room anytime."

That doesn't sound too bad and I could always drop out later if I really don't like it so for the sake of getting out of here I was willing to give up.

"Fine." I say, "I'll join your club."

I mean, I like horror movies and all but I just don't like it when I'm living in one.

"Then we have a deal." He says and smiles at me. I saw a blond stand of hair hanging out under his black hair.

"Are you wearing a wig?" I asked. He pulled down his cloak further over his head and hides the blond strand which verifies my answer.

"Hmm…Can I see you with blond hair some time?" I asked innocently.

I noticed a slight blush on him and just for a second I considered my kidnapper to be cute. Must be the suspension affect I figured. I learned that from a crime drama, it's when the victim sort of feels feelings of love for their kidnapper and all that jazz. I just figured it matches the situation.

Before any of us could say anything else, like asking him to untie me, the door flew open and ended up knocking Nekozawa across the room. The perpetrator actually turned out to be my very own twin sister, Stella, followed by the rest of the Host Club.

"There you are! Where have you been! I was getting really worried you know!" Stella said angrily. When Stella gets angry she is not actually angry but she just makes it seem like she is so that she can convey her feelings.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically. "But I have sort of been tied…to a chair…in case you didn't notice."

"Oh." She says reverting back to her usual self. "Well you always seem to have more fun when I'm not around." She pouted a bit.

"You call this fun?" I asked. The rest of the Host Club decided to make themselves useful, or somewhat useful, since the tall one named Mori began to untie the ropes while the twins and the boy that looked like a kid began to look around the room. The twins were having fun putting their fingers in the jaws of some skulls that were on the shelves of the room.

I laughed a bit at Tamaki cowering behind Kyoya. I guess he is not that good with scary things. I should remember that. Stella was just starting to notice her surroundings and all the candles and skulls that lined the room were starting to creep her out so she sent me a look that signaled she wanted to get out of here. As I felt the ropes around me fall to the floor I smiled and said thank you to Mori before standing up and stretching out.

"Anyways, let's just go home. It's been a very long day." I concluded. Stella and I said our goodbyes and made our way back home for the day.

* * *

**A/N: Btw, I started another Ouran story that is going to be a bit shorter than this one and this story will still be my main focus but check out my other story too if you want to. Oh and the poll results so far make me laugh but they have given me a few ideas so please keep voting and I will start to reveal a bit of the results later on.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"There is hope for the future because God has a sense of humor and we are funny to God." Bill Cosby_

* * *

Although my first day of school came with a lot of bad luck I had sort of been hoping my second day of school would be a lot better. No such luck.

The worst part of the day actually didn't happen at school but first thing in the morning, at home. I woke up on time and got ready for school as usual. I considered putting some extra effort into getting ready but I truthfully valued sleep over beauty so I just didn't care anymore.

After I was fully dressed and ready for breakfast I made my way downstairs to where Stella is usually already eating but today she wasn't alone.

Our step mother, Amelia Boudin, or whatever I am supposed to call her was also in the kitchen. She had paid little attention to our presence and rarely, if ever, even acknowledged we were there. Apparently today she decided to take the offense.

Neither Stella nor Amelia noticed my presence in the hallway but I did manage to catch some of their heated one-sided conversation. They weren't talking too loud so I could only make out some of the conversation but from what I was hearing she seemed to be calling my sister a fake and a wannabe.

"I can't believe that you and your reject sister think that you are actually welcome here. Why don't you two just go back to that poor filthy place you guys call a house back in America. I have had enough of you girls and your princess fantasy. Once a pauper, always a pauper." Amelia said clearly enough so that I could hear her from the hallway.

At this point I had heard enough and I was getting extremely angry and offended even though most of the attacks were just directed at Stella. I walked into the room with an angry expression on my face that made it clear that I had heard the conversation.

"Oh well if it isn't the useless twin. At least you know how much of a failure you are unlike your sister here who seems to be letting things go to her head." Amelia said condescendingly.

The fact that she was being a bitch didn't really surprise me. I didn't really care if she called me any bad names since it wasn't like it was my goal in life to please her but I admit that it still sort of hurt. What made me really mad though was that she was attacking Stella for being what? Too perfect? I sort of agree that she is a bit too perfect but at least she is not a total fake and is a genuine good person unlike a certain someone at the moment. I looked to me as if she was jealous.

All conversation halted when Dad walked into the room with a great big smile on his face and a greeting. Thankfully Dad can be pretty oblivious at times and he didn't notice the tense atmosphere in the room. Everyone sort of put on a fake smile and greeted him back. I kept my frown on since I was still thinking about things but Dad called me out on it.

"Lottie, you are going to get wrinkles on your forehead if you keep frowning like that." Dad said, in that annoying fatherly tone that wasn't exactly appreciated at the moment, while pointing at his forehead to indicate where I would get the wrinkles.

"Humph. It doesn't matter anyways since Amelia here was just telling us about this great Botox place that will fix our wrinkles for us. She says she highly recommends it so Stella and I were just thinking out whether or not to check it out." I said with a barely hidden smirk.

I caught a quick death glare from Amelia before Dad turned towards her and said in a disappointed and exasperated tone, "Honey, don't go telling the kids about cosmetic surgery. As their parents and guardians we should be trying to help them be comfortable in their own skin. Lottie, you have a perfectly wrinkle-free face and I don't think you guys should change a thing about yourselves. If anything make yourselves uglier so that I don't have to be constantly worrying about boys coming over here to steal you away." I rolled my eyes at Dad's fatherly advice.

Amelia tried to defend herself by saying she never said that, which she actually didn't, but Dad wouldn't hear any of it and he immediately switched the topic back to breakfast.

Score one for me. I looked to Stella to see how she was holding up and she had a great big smile on her face as usual but I couldn't help but notice a slightly fake side to it.

After Stella and I finished out breakfast and started walking upstairs I mumbled, "I am so going to put glue in her shampoo tonight."

Stella just laughed without looking at me and said, "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." She was quoting Gandhi, at least I knew that much, but I couldn't see how she could really keep calm about the whole situation.

"I'm not taking an eye I am taking hair and people can live fine without their hair. Besides, half of her hair is probably fake anyway." I said bitterly.

Stella gave me a pointed look that was her way of telling me not to be so mean but it's not very likely that I am going to change my way of thinking anytime soon. We reached out rooms and went our separate ways to gather our stuff for school.

* * *

On the car ride to school Stella made it clear that what happened that morning was a thing of the past when she started going into happy mode instead of sad mode. Her topic of conversation that initiated the happy mode: a boy of course.

"Do you remember that boy who helped me find my way when we first went to look at Ouran?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well, when you were off playing with your Black Magic Club friends…"she started.

"I was kidnapped." I defended myself.

She waved it off and continued talking. "I found out the identity of that boy. He only told me that his name was Francis when we met but I found out that he is actually a real prince. He is like third in line for the thrown or something but he is still a prince! And he is so nice and dreamy."

Well, I actually knew he was a prince before she did but when I tried to tell her she wouldn't let me get a word in so I gave up. I personally had thought she had forgotten all about that guy but I guess not.

"Anyways he is a year older than us. He is in class 3A, which is the same as Mori and Hunny from the Host Club. So…I was thinking…maybe we could go say hi to them at lunch and we can sneak a peek at Prince Francis or something." She said nervously awaiting my response.

"So you want us to go stalk him during lunch is basically what you're saying, right?" I said slightly hesitantly.

"Well don't put it that way! But, yes, that pretty much sums it up. Can you please come with me? I definitely can't go alone." She said.

"Fine!" I said. "I will meet you outside your classroom at lunch."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said happily and gave me a mini hug.

At that point there was only a few second away from school so out conversation halted and we eventually went our separate ways to walk to our classrooms.

* * *

I was completely lost in thought as I walked through the hallways. I was wondering if there was a dance club at this school but my guess is that if there is it is probably more like ball dancing than hip hop anyways. I wondered if I could make my own club but first I would have to make friends with other people who want to dance and I was horrible at taking the initiative to talk to people.

I heard someone call my name and I looked up to find Haruhi and the twins walking towards me. I was looking forward to talking to Haruhi again but the twins were two people I was sort of hoping to ovoid so early in the morning after already having my mood ruined by this morning's events.

"Hi Lottie!" Haruhi said.

"Hey _Charlotte_." The twins said with an emphasis on my name just to annoy me.

I sighed and put on a smile.

"Hey guys!" I said. Then I remembered my conversation with Haruhi the other day and I looked around to make sure no one could hear me and I added, "And girl."

Well, apparently the twins didn't know that I figured it our already and they looked pretty surprised, which would have totally given it away if I hadn't already known by the way.

"Who are you calling a girl?" the one whose name I think was Koaru said nervously.

"Yea. It's not cool to refer to yourself in third person you know." Hikaru said nervously, also trying to cover it up.

"Give it up guys, she already knows." Haruhi rolled her eyes and said. "I told her yesterday."

The twins looked at each other for a minute and then backed to me. Their faces went from shocked to what I imagine was them trying to be intimidating and they said, "Report to the Host Club immediately after class today and we shall put this before the jury."

"But-" I started trying to tell them that I already promised to keep quiet.

"No buts!" they shouted in sync while grabbing Haruhi and walking away.

Haruhi mouthed "sorry" as she was being dragged away and I just rolled my eyes. More trouble for me. I was sort of hoping to not have to go back to that place. Why can't I just have a normal school life?

I headed back to my class and took my seat right before the bell rang. I started getting out my materials when I noticed a note in my desk. It wasn't just one of those little scribbled down noted but it was a very formal letter in a black envelope that had a very simple message. It said:

_Black Magic Club meeting tomorrow after class. Your attendance is required._

I thanked that stupid letter for reminding me that I inadvertently agreed to be a part of that horrible club. I tried to be optimistic and thought that maybe we would just watch a simple horror movie and be done with the meeting but something tells me that it isn't a movie watching club. Like I said, I like horror movies but I really don't want to be part of one. It seems like I have bitten off more than I can chew. In fact, I think I started choking already.

I hate to admit it (because I am obviously a ball of sunshine) but things weren't looking so great at the moment, and I was honestly considering moving back home with mom. I know Stella would disagree since she always has to finish what she starts (unless it involves clowns) but I still couldn't help but wonder: Is all this really worth it?

* * *

**Sorry it has been a while since I last updated but that's because I have been so busy with school things so I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it. Anyways, vote on the poll and/or review please. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I've learned that you shouldn't go through life with a catcher's mitt on both hands; you need to be able to throw something back." -Maya Angelou_

* * *

School went by really quick and next thing I knew it was already lunch. I remembered my promise to Stella and I hurried out the door and found her already waiting for me.

"Come on." She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the third year classrooms. It looks like she has done some research since she knew exactly which classroom he was in. Clearly, she was out to get her Prince Charming. We stood outside the classroom for a bit doing nothing so I asked Stella what we were doing.

"Well," she said nervously, "I was sort of hoping to talk to him today but I am just too nervous. Would you please start a conversation with him and I could just like casually jump in or maybe you could introduce me or something."

"First of all, I don't know him at all either. I know even less than you do. And second, you are perfectly capable of talking to him yourself. I would just be in the way. I know you can do it. Just don't be so nervous."

"Oh, come on Lottie. I am horrible at coming up with excuses to talk to someone. Please. Please. Please." She said with a puppy dog face.

"Oh all right!" I gave in.

I looked into the classroom and saw Prince Charming sitting in the front with a few of his friends and Hunny and Mori sitting towards the back.

"Follow me. I have an idea." I said.

I started walking over to Hunny and Mori. Once they saw me Hunny waved and Mori nodded at me.

"Hi Hunny! Sorry if this is random but I have a quick favor to ask of you. Um…I was wondering if you could introduce us to Pri…I mean Francis…" I asked and tried to cover up the fact that I forgot his last name.

"DeVoy." Stella chipped in.

"Of course!" Honey said enthusiastically. "Do you like him?" He teased me a little.

"Oh!" Stella said with a surprised but nervous expression. "If you like him too Lottie I will totally back off."

I glared at Stella and whispered to her, "No you idiot! You were the one who pretty much forced me to come over here and ask about him in the first place!"

I apparently wasn't whispering softly enough because a few heads around us turned in our direction. I blushed a little and lowered my voice to ask, "So can you? And it's Stella who wants to get to know him better, not me."

"Yea! Let me go get him." Hunny said as he skipped off.

I looked at Stella and she gave me a "mission accomplished" smile while we waited.

I looked to Mori and tried to start a conversation. Key word: tried.

"So….nice weather we are having today." I said lamely.

"Ah." He said in his normal monotone voice. Stella gave me a "wtf" look.

"Today seems to be going by pretty fast." I remarked.

"Ah." He said again.

After that I pretty much let the silence hang there for a few seconds before Mori said the most words I have ever heard him say in one sentence.

"Here comes Hunny." He simply said.

"Ah." I said mimicking his catch phrase.

I swear I saw a small smile or smirk on Mori's face but I didn't have time to feel proud for making the giant show emotion since Hunny pretty much flew into the conversation.

"Francis, this is Stella and Lottie. Lottie, Stella, this is Francis." He said in one quick breath.

"I was just talking about how cool it was that you two are from America and Francis has visited America, right?" Hunny said innocently.

"I have been New York but only once." He admitted.

"Oh New York!" Stella said enthusiastically, "I love New York!"

"I do too." He said smiling.

Clearly Stella did not need me to keep a conversation going after all because it was like I wasn't even there. Hunny and Mori had "conveniently" disappeared too.

"I love the hustle and bustle of the city. There are so many different kinds of people to meet there. Oh, and they have the best places to shop and eat." Stella was going on and on.

"I hate New York." I said to myself because I knew no one was listening to me.

I chose that time to slip away so I waved goodbye to Hunny and Mori as I made my exit. Stella would probably yell at me for ditching her later but I am obviously not needed here. So I headed back to the classroom.

Once I made it back in the classroom I was walking back to my seat when I heard someone yell, "Hey new girl!"

I looked around and saw two girls looking right at me.

I was a bit confused so I pointed a finger at myself to make sure they were talking to me.

The one on the left nodded and waved me over.

I walked over to them, slightly afraid of what they had to say. They didn't look too happy so I was wondering if I did anything wrong or if they were going to warn me not to touch their man or something.

The one on the right was a petite girl with brown eyes and long straight blonde hair in a ponytail. The one on the left also had brown eyes but curly brown hair.

"Hi sorry to bother you but we need an outside opinion." The brunette started. I was relieved since I know now that it's probably not going to be anything bad.

"I'm Alice," the brunette said, "And this is Laura." She pointed to the blonde.

"Anyways, we are both dancers and we were arguing over which type of dance requires more practice, jazz or ballet? You see we are in a dance club and I do ballet while Laura does jazz. So which one do you think is more work?" Alice asks.

"Umm…I couldn't say because I have never done both types of dances so I have no right to say." I said.

"Good answer." Alice laughs.

"You see Alice thinks that jazz is all about shaking your butt and looking sexy but that's not jazz at all." Laura says.

"Yea that's just how you dance jazz dances." Alice teases. Laura sends her a quick glare.

"So you guys are in a dance club? What kind of dances do you do?" I asked curiously.

"Well we are just a small club of only 4 people. You see we started it our freshman year together so all of us are 2nd years now. We haven't had anyone else join because we are sort of a selective group. We didn't like the way the other dance clubs were set up so we made our own that had one person from each type of dance." Laura explained.

"Like I said, I do ballet and Laura does jazz. Our other two members are Katee, who does contemporary, and Jordan, a tap dancer. We are trying to get other types of dance into the club also so that we can start competing but it's hard. We can't have ballroom dancing in the club because that requires a male partner and letting boys into our club would just be a distraction. Especially for Laura." Alice said.

Hey." Laura said defiantly.

I laughed and Alice continued talking. "We also want to include hip hop but there are just no female hip hop dancers at our school. Or at least no one remotely good."

I paused for a second before stating, "I do hip hop."

"You do!" Laura looked at me excitingly.

"Are you any good?" Alice asks. I can see her eyes sizing me up.

"Well, I like to think so." I say.

Alice smiles and says. "Good, come to the 1st music room today after school and we shall see what you can do."

Just then the bell rang and I said goodbye and went back to my seat. I was actually getting really excited at the opportunity to dance again. Hopefully I was good enough to be in their little club because it seemed fun. More fun than the two clubs I have been to at this school already.

Speaking of clubs, I forgot that I am supposed to go to the Host Club after school today. Oh well, I will just talk to them tomorrow or something. It's not like they can force me to see them today.

The day that was going really fast earlier suddenly got slower now that I had something I was really looking forward to after school.


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." -Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

Right after class ended, Laura and Alice took me to their club room. The excitement I had was now mixed with nervousness. We passed Stella's classroom to get there and I remembered I forgot to tell Stella that I was going to be busy afterschool but I figured she could take care of herself. This will be the second time today that I ditched her but I don't really feel bad about it.

When we arrived at the room and opened the door the other two club members were already in there. There was an Asian girl putting on her dance shoes and another girl with blue eyes and lots of wild curly red hair was just putting her bag down. When the three of us walked in they both looked up.

"Who's the new kid?" the redhead asked with a glare.

"She's just transferred to our school. Turns out that she dances hip hop so we wanted to see if she has what it takes to be in the club." Alice said.

"Girls, this is Charlotte. But she prefers to be called Lottie. Lottie the rude redhead is Jordan and the other one is Katee." Laura said.

"Oh, and it shouldn't take much to get in the club. I mean, we let Jordan in." Alice said teasingly.

"Hey!" Jordan exclaimed. She seemed a lot less intimidating now. She focused her attention back at me and stated, "Well, newbie, I am the leader around here so you better watch yourself."

"Since when did this turn into a dictatorship?" Laura rolled her eyes and said sarcastically.

I smiled a bit to myself and started changing into some PE clothes that Alice had given me. The rest of the four talked amongst themselves as we stretched and other than a few questions that I answered about myself I was pretty much silent.

Before it was my turn I watched the other girls dance a bit and I had to admit they were very good. I learned that Jordan did tap dancing with the group but she used to be a great ballroom and latin dancer. She stopped doing ballroom dancing though because she would always fight with her partners. Katee was a contemporary dancer. She was the quietest one in the group but she was also really nice.

Finally it was time for everyone to watch me and I decided to do a routine that I had learned back in the US. My dance went with the song "Memories" by David Guetta. I was a little nervous at first but then I got into the music. Back home, I was pretty much the only girl hip hop dancer in the group and although I didn't have as much strength as the guys but I did have the advantage of extreme flexibility.

When I finished my dance all four of them were clapping and smiling so I took that as a good sign. I paused for a moment to catch my breath and waited for someone to say something.

"That was great!" Laura said.

"Far better than any other girl at this school at least." Jordan admitted.

"I think we can surely find a spot for you in the club." Alice said and Katee nodded enthusiastically.

I started laughing because I was happy and it was relief to feel like I was a part of something now. I said thank you and everyone started packing up. We were all talking while packing and they explained that we have practice only two times a week.

I just sort of remembered I was also in the Black Magic Club but this club took priority and someday I will find a way to get out of that club. We all said our goodbyes and I reached for my phone to tell Stella that I am on my way home.

When I pulled out my phone I already had a text message from Stella saying that she wasn't able to find me after school so she went ahead. There was another message dating 20 minutes after the first asking where I was. I took the time to respond that I would explain when I got home.

I continued walking to the exit when I felt a hand grab me from behind and a black sheet covered my eyes. For the second time in my life I was getting kidnapped and the shock doesn't get any better. Once again, I felt myself getting dizzy as I pass out from odd smelling fumes that I was barely able to comprehend before slipping unconscious.

* * *

I was dreaming of eating a giant piece of red velvet cake when I was rudely awakened by someone shaking me. I first thought that it was Stella trying to wake me up and that I was back in my own bed so I muttered "Go away Stella."

It wasn't until I opened my eyes and saw a blonde haired purple eyed idiot right in my face that I remembered where I was. All these surprises in my life can't be any good for my health. My first reaction was to head-butt the fool who stuck his head too close to mine so I did. Unlike Stella, I was the act on my gut reaction type of person.

He yelped in pain and jumped back while putting his hand to his forehead and pouting. I now could see the rest of the Host Club standing there too. I realized I was sitting down in a chair and it was a very uncomfortable one too. I can now see that it is a wooden chair and I don't exactly understand why people this rich couldn't afford a more comfortable chair. I mean come on!

I then noticed that I wasn't tied down like I was last time I was kidnapped but instead I was being held up by two hands on my shoulders. I tilted my head all the way back and looked up towards the ceiling and I saw a tall familiar figure towering over me. I think his name was Mori.

"Hi." I said blankly staring up at him. He looked back down at me and just smiled. I didn't really need a verbal response anyways because I had already started to turn my head to look at everyone else in the room that were now looking at me expectantly.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me why I am here or is this just one of those kidnapping a random person for no apparent reason moments because if it is I am going to shoot you all, starting with the blond." I said glaring in Tamaki's direction. I have a better memory for names of people that have done something to piss me off. I was also getting angrier by the second.

"No need for that Charlotte." The guy with glasses said. I am pretty sure his name is Kyoya.

"It's Lottie." I corrected. Yup, I definitely remember going over this with them before.

"Right." He said, not sounding at all sorry, "We called you hear today to discuss the appropriate measures to take about you knowing our clubs little secret."

"Called?" I scoffed. That was an understatement. "And what is this? A secret underground organization?"

Kyoya chuckled a bit and said, "Yes, you could say that."

At this point the blond, Tamaki, had regained his spirit and had decided to shove his face right in front of mine again.

"You know that my little Haruhi is a girl!" He exclaimed while starting to shake me again.

"Stop that!" I scolded and then preceded to head-butt him once again seeing that he did not get the memo the first time. It hurt my head two but I didn't care at this point.

For the next couple of moments there was just silence as everyone stared at each other. Then I started laughing really hard for no apparent reason. It was the really crazy laughing where I was almost crying. I don't even know why I started laughing but it was probably the combination of the ridiculous situation I was in right now and me realizing how messed up my life has been over the past couple of weeks.

Everyone else in the room just stared at me like I was crazy and I did my best to control my laughter so that I could address my crowd. I then decided to address the issue at hand and also go over the nicknames I had made for everyone while trying to remember all the different names.

I did my best to put on a serious face and said, "Listen."

I pointed to Tamaki. "Tamagachi."

Then to Kyoya. "Yoyo."

Hikaru. "Hikachu."

Kaoru. "Ruru."

Hunny. "Honey badger."

I then looked up at Mori and paused for a bit before saying, "Fishy."

I let out a little giggle and then controlled myself before continuing on with my speech.

"Do you honestly think I care about your stupid little club's secret? I don't care if Haruhi is a he, she, or it. When I first found out about it I promised Haruhi I would keep it a secret and that is a promise that was made between the two of us. It is none of your business. Got it?" I said firmly.

Everyone just sort of stood there dumbfounded and I then realized that they were all still stuck on the nicknames when Hikaru spoke up.

"Hikachu?" he questioned.

"Yea because I was about to say Hika but then it reminded me of Pikachu so it just sort came out like that." I said with a serious face but truthfully on the inside I was still dying from laughter. Maybe I should consider starting an acting career.

"I sort of get my nickname but why is Mori a fish?" the other twin asked.

"Because Mori sounds like the name of a fish to me." I explained.

I felt like I was about to get bombed with many more questions but Kyoya spoke up first.

"Well that is about all there is to discuss but you will be required to report to the club at least once a week so that we can keep an eye on you. Also understand that failure to comply to this will have its consequences. " Kyoya warned.

I didn't really want to but I nodded my head in agreement. The laughter had subsided and I was just plain tired now.

"Well then the twins will give you a ride home since it seems we made you miss your ride." Kyoya stated before gathering his stuff together to leave.

"Eh?" the twins said in sync. They the shrugged their shoulder and each twin grabbed an arm and pulled me out the door. I wasn't going to complain since I wasn't one to turn down a free ride. I heard Haruhi say goodbye as I was dragged out the door and to the parking lot.

I got into their limo, which was really nice by the way and told the driver my address. I took a seat and the twins decided to sit on each side of me and stare me down. I don't get what is with the Host Club and staring at people but staring is a bad habit and they should stop.

"What?" I finally said.

"You're a twin right?" the one on my left said.

I nodded.

"Then you can tell us apart right?" the other one said but a bit more mischievously than the first one.

I nodded again.

"Want to make a bet?" they said in unison.

"What kind of bet?" I asked since my interest was perked.

"We are going to play the Which One is Hikaru Game!" they said in unison.

The one on my right continued, "All you have to do is guess which one of us is Hikaru."

The one on my left added smugly, "And to make things more interesting we will place a wager. If you win then you get a kiss from both of us but if we win then you get to be our toy."

Well, I liked the idea of a bet but I wasn't quite sure I wanted to win a kiss from two guys I just met, no matter how handsome they may be. And I admit they are very handsome but it is still my first kiss and I wanted it to be with someone I actually really like. I know, old fashioned right?

"Hmm…how about this. If you win I agree to be your toy, whatever that means, but if I win instead of kissing my lips you can kiss my butt," I laughed.

The one on my right was grossed out, "You want us to kiss your butt?"

"Ugh! It's a saying! What is with you rich people and not getting my jokes." I complained.

"Anyways just start already!" I added.

The two twins went behind a curtain that randomly appeared and then came back out with identical green hats. "It's time for the Which One is Hikaru Game!" they exclaimed in unison.

I admit they looked pretty similar but being a twin myself I knew exactly what to look for and my nicknames did help a bit too.

I pointed to the left and said, "Hikachu!"

I then pointed at the twin on the right and said, "Ruru!"

The glanced at each other real quick and yelled, "Wrong!"

"No, I'm right. I'm not stupid…most of the time. And yes I have pulled the switching twin trick before. It just doesn't work as well as it does with you guys." I said. They looked slightly shocked but more amused. I didn't even give them time to respond before I said my goodbyes.

"Well anyways this is my stop. I will tell you what I get for winning some other time. Bye!" I said as I hopped out of the car and headed towards Cinderella's castle where my dear sister Cinderella awaits.


	12. Chapter 12

_"I can't go back to yesterday - because I was a different person then." Lewis Carroll _

* * *

It only took within 10 seconds of me walking through the door for Stella to tackle me into a hug.

"Lottie! Guess what! You know that guy I told you about? The prince? Well he offered to show me around town this weekend. You know what that means? It's a date. Oh, and when I got home I had a welcome gift waiting for me from him. I decided to wait till you got here to open it. He is just so perfect." She said without even taking a breathe between words.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and tried to herd her into her bedroom so we could talk there. I was going to tell her about my day when I got home but I guess that can wait till later. When we got to her room there was a pretty large package sitting on her bed. It was nicely wrapped and had a small sticker that said fragile on the side. I figured it must be expensive. This wouldn't be the first time a guy gave Stella an expensive gift but the most expensive gift I received from a guy was a pack of gum.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" I encouraged Stella. She nodded at me and went to open the package. She smiled at it for a second before slowly opening the present. I hated it when she opened things slowely in order to preserve the wrapping paper so I went over and ripped it off in one quick motion. She said. "Hey!" at my interference but when she looked at her present her slightly angered face turned happy with amazement.

"He got you a weasel?" I said with what I assumed to be a very confused look on my face. I looked down into a newly unwrapped cage on the bed and inside sat a brown weasel like creature.

"Awww. How cute! And no he is not a weasel. It's a ferret!" She said lifting the poor creatures cage and bringing it close to her face.

"Oh, a ferret. How romantic." I roll my eyes.

"I think I shall name him Panda because his markings make him look like a panda." She said smiling.

"You are honestly thinking about keeping it? The last time you had a pet it was a fish and it died after two day. After that you swore you wouldn't get another pet." I said to her.

"Well ferrets and fish are different and it's not like I can return him. He need me." She said making puppy eyes at me.

"We don't even know how to take care of a ferret!" I said loudly.

"The internet is a wonderful thing my dear sister." Stella teased me.

"Fine." I gave up. "But what sort of guy gives a ferret to a girl he just met?"

"A prince?" Stella offers while trying to pet her ferret.

"Yea, Prince Ali. Does he own a freaking zoo or something? If this is a welcome gift what are you going to get for your birthday, a tiger?" I said sarcastically.

Stella just laughs at my and puts the ferret's cage back on the bed and stands up. She then looks at me and says, "I need to tell Francis thank you for the gift tomorrow. But first I need to finish cleaning. Mrs. Amelia asked me to clean up the house before her guests arrive tonight."

"Want me to help?" I offered.

"No. You just got home and I have already finished my homework." Stella said before leaving.

I wondered why Stella needed to clean when we can just hire maids. Aren't we supposed to be rich? We have maids than come almost every other day but I guess today wasn't one of them.

I looked towards the ferret on the bed and we made eye contact. "You will always be a weasel in my mind." I told the ferret for no reason before getting up and heading to my room.

* * *

The next morning I arrived at school a little bit early and went to my class. When I got to class Laura and Alice were there and we started talking for a bit. They invited me to eat lunch with them in the club room while getting a little extra practice and I agreed.

Class went by pretty normally, meaning I only dozed off once or twice during class. By the time lunch hit I was all too ready to practice dancing and talk with my new friends. The three of us grabbed our lunches and were headed over to the club room when I heard my name being called.

I looked back to find the thwo redheaded twins from the Host Club behind me. The both swung and arm around one of my shoulders and the one on my left, Hikaru asked, "Hey can we talk to you for a second?"

I looked towards Alice and Laura and they were staring at my with a mischievous look and I instantly knew what they were thinking. Before I could say anything though Laura gave me a wink and said, "We will meet you in the club room." Alice gave me a small thumbs up and they both turned back around and walked away.

I sighed and thought about the questions I was going to receive once I walked into the club room. "So what do you guys want?" I asked.

"We thought it was about time that you collected you winnings from our bet yesterday." Kaoru said.

"My winnings?" I asked and then I remembered that my prize for winning was a kiss that I attempted to turn down using humor that no one caught onto.

"Oh right." I said brushing them off my shoulder. "Well, about that. I think I will pass."

"Aww. That's no fun." Hikaru said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey you like bets right?" Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time with mischievous looks in their eyes.

Well, I wouldn't say I necessarily like them but I did have a hard time turning them down. Before I could agree or even disagree to anything I say Haruhi walking towards us.

"There you guys are!" Haruhi said first to the twins before noticing me.

"Hi, Lottie." She said to me.

"Hi. I nodded.

The twins looked a bit upset about being interrupted but Haruhi didn't notice and she continued her conversation with me.

"Hey we were going to have lunch with the rest of the Host Club in the cafeteria. Did you want to join us?" she asked. She looked a bit happy at the chance of having female companionship with someone that actually knew she was a girl and didn't have a super weird personality. At least I didn't think I was that weird.

"Actually I already promised to eat lunch with the people in my club but I will eat with you guys tomorrow for sure." I said apologetically.

"Okay." Haruhi said before turning and walking away.

The twins shared a look and Hikaru whispered, "Come to the Host Club room after school for your bet." Before they both left.

I sighed and wondered if I was just asking for more trouble. I then headed towards the dance club room.

When I got to the club room I was met with a bunch of mischievous and knowing looks that I had expected.

"Sooo….you and the Host Club twins?" Jordan asked with a smirk on her face.

"No. Never going to happen." I said while holding both my hands up in surrender.

I then made up a lie. "They were just trying to recruit me to be a guest at their club."

The girl all had an understanding look then and went back to eating, all except Alice. She gave me a knowing look that showed she didn't quite believe me but she didn't say anything and went back to eating too.

We had a pretty normal conversation for the rest of lunch and we got some dancing practice in. There was one point in the conversation where I decided to ask for a little advise.

"My schedule is too busy. I somehow got involved with three different clubs plus I have all my homework and my family life to worry about." I complained.

"Well that's easy." Alice said. "Just quit the club that is least important to you and is easiest to get out of."

"Yea." Jordan added. "But that better not be our club because trust me, getting out of this club is not easy. I will make your life living hell for you."

I laughed and replied. "Don't worry this club is not on the chopping block at all."

They did have a point though and by the end of lunch I had come to a decision. After school today I was going to quit the Black Magic Club. It just wasn't good for my mental health and it's not like he could force me to be in the club, right?

So my agenda for the rest of the day was to hand in my resignation letter at the Black Magic Club, find out my bet at the Host Club, and figure out what to do with that stupid weasel at home.


	13. Chapter 13

_"I did not attend his funeral, but I sent a nice letter saying I approved of it." Mark Twain_

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang I said a quick goodbye to Laura and Alice before bolting out of the classroom. I had written a letter during class that said I was going to be quitting the Black Magic Club. That way I wouldn't have to stick around and explain in person. I planned on walking in, handing him my letter, and never retuning to that creep room again.

As I was walking I walked past someone crawling on the ground and I thought to myself, "What a weirdo." As I got closer I realized, much to my horror, that the weird person crawling around on the floor was my sister.

I stopped walking when I reached her and asked in a sweet voice that you would normally talk to a little kid with, "Stella? What are you doing?"

Stella stops and looks up at me. I saw the look of guilt and nervousness cross her face and she tried to cover it up with a smile. Twin sisters know when the other is fake smiling though. We also know when one has done something the other won't like. I felt like this was one of those moments.

"Oh, nothing. I just lost an earring around here." She said, shrugging off the question.

I looked at her ears and realized that she did not have any earrings in so she either lost both or she was lying to me.

"Both of them?" I asked, playing along.

There was a split second where a look of panic crossed her face when she realized her mistake but then she looked away. "Yea." She responded, pretending to be preoccupied with searching.

"It's okay Stella. You can tell me the truth. I won't get mad." I assured her while informing her that I had caught her lie.

"You promise?" she questioned me.

I just nodded and waited while she stood up and brushed the invisible dirt off her clothes (because there wouldn't be dirt at a prestigious school like Ouran of course).

"Well. This morning when I was getting ready for school I looked at Panda in his cage and he just looked so sad. So I put him in my backpack and brought him to school. I know! It's against the rules but I couldn't leave him alone like that and he was perfectly well behaved and happy in my backpack." She said.

"YOU BROUGHT THE WEASEL TO SCHOOL!" I yelled, attracting the attention of a few people passing us in the hall.

"Shh." Stella said. "He is not a weasel he is a ferret. And it gets worse….he somehow got out of my backpack during lunch and I have been looking for him all over but I can't find him anywhere. Can you help me?"

"So not only did you bring a ferret to school but you lost him there. Nice going. I would love to help but I have stuff to do. I will help you look after I am done. Text me if you find him. I'll see you later and yes I am so telling dad."

"Fine." Stella says, accepting her fate.

I walked off feeling slightly angry and exhausted. I turned the corner to the next corridor and I found the entrance to the Black Magic Club.

I walked into the creepy room and it seemed even worse than I remembered it. It was probably the dirtiest place on campus because there were cobwebs on every corner of the room. The walls were black and black cloth covered every piece of furniture in the room. The only lighting in the room was candles but there were so many of them that the room was fully lit from one corner to the other. There were also a lot of creepy dolls all over the place whose eyes followed The only lighting in the room was candles but there were so many of them that the room was fully lit from one corner to the other. There were also a lot of creepy dolls all over the place whose eyes followed your every move.

Now I don't believe in magic. My skepticism did not help make the situation any less scary though. I did a double check and realized I was completely alone in the room. I was actually very thankful for that. I found the neared table top covered in that black fabric and put down my letter. I sure as heck wasn't going to wait around for anyone to show up.

I turned back and headed out the door but standing right in front of the door was a black hooded figure. I screamed like any normal teenage girl would have done in my situation and fell back on my butt.

"Are you okay?" the figure asked as it came closer to me. I was quick to realize that the figure was indeed my good old friend Nekozawa and not some phantom murderer. If he was trying to help me though shoving a creepy looking hand puppet into my face wasn't doing much.

"I'm fine." I said, slightly angry and embarrassed. I got up off the ground and calculated how fast I could get out the door if I ran full speed with no warning. My calculations showed not fast enough.

"Where are you going? The club meeting is about to start." He asked me.

"I have to go. I can't do this. I am trying to balance doing the sport I love with finding a stupid missing weasel and annoying boys who insist on making my life challenging. I don't have time for all this stuff." I complained.

"I know something that can help you." He offered, half out of the desperation of trying to keep me in the club.

"No you don't." I said in stubborn exasperation. "None of this stuff that you do is ever going to help me. You are a nice guy and all but like I said I am too busy for this. There is a letter over there with my resignation and further explanation. Goodbye."

I tunred and walked out before I could hear any response. It may not have been the nicest way to do that but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. I just hope that I wouldn't end up regretting that. It's not like his black magic actually works though….right?

* * *

Now it was time to focus on the next item on my agenda. It wasn't too hard to find the Host Club. Just follow the swarm of girls. When I finally reached the club room I was pushed inside with the swarm and as everyone went their different ways I had backed myself up against the wall to avoid trouble.

I was up against the wall for a few minutes just watching the Host Club in action. Eventually Kyoya noticed me in the corner and walked up to me.

"Can I help you?" he asked me politely.

"Umm…well the twins told me to come to the Host Club because they had something to talk to me about. I didn't expect to get here so early and I can see you guys are busy so I will just wait." I explained.

He looked at me for a few seconds and I stood there nervously waiting for him to say something.

"Well we certainly don't want you standing for an hour. You are welcome to sit over by me." The way he said it sounded like I didn't have much of an option so I agreed and followed him towards the back corner of the large room.

I passed by all the hosts and I got to see them at work. I passed by Hunny and Mori first. Hunny was eating cake and Mori was just sitting there. They didn't seem to notice me pass them. Tamaki was busy flirting with his girls in such an extravagant way that he didn't notice me either. When I passed by Haruhi she waved at me and I smiled back. The twins were in the middle of some brotherly love act they had going on that sort of made me want to gag. They did notice me towards the end though and I got a wink from Hikaru and a smile from Kaoru.

Once I made it to Kyoya's couch I saw him sit on the very far end of the couch and pick up his laptop and go back to work. I sat down on the opposite end of the couch. There was about 8 feet of awkward space between us. I just sat there in silence while occasionally checking my phone.

"So is it always like this?" I asked Kyoya as I looked around at the different shenanigans the hosts were doing.

"No. It's usually crazier. I'm surprised that it's actually this quiet today." Kyoya informed me while typing away at his computer.

"Remind me not to come on one of those days then." I sighed.

He didn't say anything to that but I saw a small smirk on his face. I decided to just sit back and relax for the first time since I arrived in Japan. Well, that idea lasted for about 10 minutes.

I was looking around the room when I thought I saw something scurry across the floor. I was slightly startled but I knew almost immediately what it was. I shot up from my seat which earned me a curious glance from Kyoya.

I waited a few seconds and I saw the furry brown ball shoot out from under a couch and quickly move across the floor.

"Catch that weasel!" I said loudly to no one in particular.

The entire room erupted into a frenzy at that point and I heard girls screaming and people moving around the room. A few of the guys stood and tried to locate the ferret and join in the hunt.

I ran awkwardly around the room chasing the poor ferret. My arms were extended and my hands were open so that I was ready to dive for the creature at any second. The ferret, Panda, was running around the room avoiding every pair of feet that could potentially squish him. He reached on pair of shoes that he noticed were coming straight towards him and he froze.

The owner of the feet stumbled to avoid the poor creature but they lost their balance. I made my move and tried to dive for the ferret but I was knocked backwards by the flailing body headed towards me. Panda seized the moment and ran away, right into Mori's arms that is, but my unfortunate luck led me into the collision of a lifetime.

The entire room gasped in the background. I came to the horrible realization that they weren't gasping at a ferret on the loose, me falling on my but, or Tamaki squishing me as he too fell. They were gasping at the crashing of my face and Tamaki's face at a certain place. Now a painful collision of lips is just that, a painful collision, in my mind at least but to the completely red Tamaki on top of me and the entire room of shocked teenagers, it was a kiss. My first kiss….and it was caused by a weasel. How unromantic is that.


End file.
